


Book 1: Shadow Wolf

by fandom_yaoi_0804



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Backstory, Canon Backstory, Gen, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_yaoi_0804/pseuds/fandom_yaoi_0804
Summary: In a world full of creatures, there are bound to be some horrible things happening.follow the stories of the creatures that have some interesting stories.....This is Book 1The story of the dog hybrid that was abandoned immediately after proven to ve worthless to his family





	1. Chapter 1

The forest. A place full of things doing anything to survive. A place filled with carnivores waiting to devour something new and delicious. A place most people are terrified to visit. Especially in a world where mythical beasts are able to roam around freely.

Walking through the forest were two of the most powerful people, Damia and Andri Aeron from the Demogorgon and Aeron Clans. Damia walking with her perfect posture, flowing platinum blonde hair, deep ocean blue eyes, and light fair skin. Her husband, Andri, following close behind with his pitch black hair, glowing yellow eyes, and pale skin. He played around with his knife as he followed her deeper into the forest. In Damia's arms was a small blanket that held a small sleeping baby boy. "I'm surprised the other kids haven't found out about their siblings..." Andri said finally turning to his wife. "Because our children are too young. Our oldest ones are out hunting when the new ones are born." she replied to her husband with her usual calm, stotic voice. "Still. It doesn't take a genius to notice kids missing..." He scoffed. She rolled her eyes "You should be glad they aren't asking anything. Now shut up and stay on guard." She said, her voice showing slight annoyance.

They continued the rest of the walk in peace, if you don't count Andri's angry mumbling. They stopped deep into the enchanted forest. Damia stopped at a clearing with a gigantic tree growing in the center of it. Damia set the blanket down in front of the tree careful not to wake the sleeping boy. A green glow appeared around her hand and vines sprouted from the ground and encased the small child. 

The glow disappeared and she stared at the child. "Do you wanna just kill it this time?" Andri said creeping towards the small baby. "Andri. You know we give them a slight chance..." Damia growled as her husband crept closer to the still sleeping child. "Oh come on Damia... They all end up dying anyway." He scoffed taking out his knife.. "It'll make no difference if we just speed up the process."  A creepy smile made its way onto his face. He slowly rose up the knife "This should be eas-"

Slash

Andri fell back gripping his right eye as blood dripped to the floor.  "What the FUCK?! YOU BITCH!" He yelled at his wife. The vines wrapped around the little baby again and Dami sighed "Don't act so dramatic."  his frown turned into a smile  "God I love you so much..."

"You are such a masochist..." Dami mumbled "Let's get going... Sunrise is soon." she said as she started to walk off. Andri followed after her still holding his bleeding right eye "Remind me again.. What was wrong with this one?"

"Heterochromia, dog hybrid, no signs of any powers..... All of him is just a mistake and an embarrassment to this family. He will not last long. It will take a miracle." Dami said answering her husband. Andri snickered "Yeah, a 'miracle'. As if..." Andri chuckled. "Exactly, he'll be dead in two days. The most is three." She said a vicious smile appearing on her face. "I love when you're evil..." Andri sighed happily.

Their voices faded as they walked further away not once looking back at the sleeping baby boy. The child had some black curly hair along with some straight strands on the bottom. His pale skin exposed to the sunlight. He was both beautiful and handsome getting the good looks from both of his parents. Hours passed and the sunlight peeking through the trees now aimed at the child's face.  He stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. His right eye was a mixture of bright yellows that resembled the glistening sun. His left eye was a mixture of deep blues that resembled the mysterious blue sea. Though the eyes do look unnaturally beautiful, all that the small child could see were blurry things all around him.

The baby reached around trying to look for his mother. When no one came to his aid, he started to tear up. The tears clouded what little he could see. He let out a loud wail as hot tears rolled down his face. His loud cries sounded throughout the enchanted forest.

As he cried, he gained the attention of a nearby Cerberus. Its glowing red eyes making it stand out from the rest of the forest. It crept towards him all three of its heads growling foaming slightly at the mouth. When it got to his small vine encasement, it sniffed him causing him to cry louder at the unknown being. It growled hovering over the little one. The middle head licked his cheek tasting the small amount of meat. The boy's sobs grew quieter, confused about the sudden wetness. When it liked what it had tasted, it looked at its other two heads. When they silently agreed on eating the small being, they turned back towards him and began to growl again. The middle head leaned in closer to the small baby. It opened its mouth to the size of the boy, some drool dripping onto him.

Before it could snap his jaw close its neck was snapped to the side. Its body fell to the ground as the other two heads were ripped off. Blood poured out of the body, the metallic scent of the blood causing the baby boy to cry loudly again. "Shh... Hey.." A voice said out of nowhere, trying to calm the boy. The cries quieted again, the boy being confused on where the voice came from. Though the boy couldn't see, a faded image of a badly wounded man appeared from thin air...

"Watashi wa koko ni iru chisana otoko o shinpaishinaidekuadasai..." the young man said his voice sounding weak. The boy's cries slowly came to a stop as the spirit kneeled down next to him "Watashi wa anata o mamoru tsumoridesu..." He said softly, wiping off the blood that splattered on the boy's face. "Demo mazu......." the spirit's eyes the colored of red began to glow "Watashi wa anata no fune o kaesu hitsuyo ga arudeshou..." the spirit disappeared, going into the young boy. The child went quiet as things changed. The main thing that the small baby noticed was his vision clearing up. He was now able to see the trees, the sky, the grass, and more. He babbled happily as the man's voice spoke again, echoing around him......

"Watashi wa anata no sewa o shimasu..."


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been almost three years since that day. The baby was now a toddler who knows how to walk and transform in and out of his puppy form. Since he was left alone, he had to learn things faster (with the help of Seth of course).

He made it out of the dark forest with some more help from Seth. He made simple clothing out of whatever he found in the forest. Luckily some fairies and nymphs helped make the clothes more decent.

Even though he was a three-year-old, he was already showing he was going to be tall. The average height of a three-year-old is three feet tall but this boy was at three feet and seven inches. From being with Seth for the couple of years of his life, he only knows how to speak Japanese. They talked through his mind whenever something came up.

Now back to talking about the boy's whereabouts. When he finally walked out of the first he found himself in a rural area in Texas, a.k.a the countryside. He walked along the trail and past the few houses.  He stumbled with every step he took. He hasn't eaten or drank anything in weeks. since he's been focusing on trying to leave the woods. He started to slow down as his vision started to blur. 

"Ne chottomatte-" Before Seth could finish, the boy fell to the ground. The last thing he saw before the darkness consumed him was a girl running towards him.

"Ma! There's a boy that fell on our lawn! He ain't lookin' too good!"

Then everything went to black.

\-------------------------------

It was dark for a while. Just pitch black. 

Then suddenly he heard unfamiliar voices from around him. 

".......So how does he look Ma?" the voice from earlier said.

"He's really thin. He must be hungry... And very dehydrated... Poor boy. He's very young Did you get the extra clothes?"

"Yes, Ma. Do ya think he'll mind that they're a bit girly?"

"I don't think so, my dear. He will appreciate the warmth... We did just find him in clothes made out of random items."

The boy started to stir in his sleep causing the other two to look at him. He groaned as he sat up. 

"Nani ga okotta....?" He mumbled. He flinched when he felt a needle shift slightly while in his arm.

"What did he say, Ma?" the girl said staring at the boy confused.

"I don't know dear... He's probably been on his own for a while..." said a woman that was sitting on a chair beside the bed he was on. She had light brown hair pulled up into a ponytail and beautiful hazel eyes. The girl sitting next to her had the same features but instead had light blue eyes. 

The girl was the first one to speak up "Well anyways! Hi there!! I'm Abigail!!" She said excitedly sticking her hand out to the boy. He stared at her hand feeling both confused and scared. 

'Abigail' pouted and put her hand down when she knew he wouldn't shake it. "Sorry...."

"Daijōbuda yo.... ?"

Her eyes lit up "did you understand me??"

He stared at her blankly. 

"Honey... I don't think he knows anythin' that we are sayin'...." the lady says standing up and taking the needle out. The younger girl sighed and held out the clothes to the boy.

He tilts his head at the clothes. He hesitantly grabbed and looked at them closer.

"Sweetheart go make him some soup.... I'll help him get dressed..." The lady told Abigail. Abigail nodded and ran out of the room closing the door behind her.

The lady turned to him "by the way... the name is Stella..."

"S....Stell...a....?" The boy muttered.

'Stella' smiled and nodded "let's get you dressed then take you downstairs to get somethin in that tiny stomach of yours...."

\------------

Couple of minutes later.

Stella led the boy downstairs and he was greeted by a delicious smell that made him drool slightly. Stella chuckled when she saw his face light up at the scent. She led him to a room with a table in the center of it. 

Abigail was pouring some sort of liquid into the bowls that sat on it.

Stella had the boy sit in one of the chairs in front of one of the bowls. He stared at the bowl his eyes practically glowing.

Stella smiled "you can go ahead and eat sweetie..."

Once those words left her mouth, The boy started gulping down the soup. Even licking it clean. He set down when he was finished and panted.

The other two stared at him in shock. The boy pushed the bowl away and looked down at his hands. 

"....a-anyway... How ya like the clothes...?" Abigail asked smiling awkwardly. 

The clothes they have him were an old tank top and kaki Capri's. "Clothes......g-girly...?" He said smiling softly.

Abigail pouted "see ma? I told you he wouldnt like em!" 

"Sweetheart I think he means he does like em.... He just didn't know the words to say..."

The boy looked down again embarrassed at his lack of knowing their language. 

"Ohhh... I'm sorry! While you are here with us I'll teach you some words!!" Abigail smiles widely.

The boy's ears perk up and his tail starts wagging. Abigail smiles at his response "ma! He's one of those creatures we heard about right?"

"Hybrids dear...."

"Yeah! So will he be able to stay here for a bit?"

"Well.... Your father will be out for a couple of months...."

Abigail cheered happily "yay! I finally have a friend! I'll teach you everythin your human side should know!"

The boy smiles and stared at her.

"say 'thank you'" Abigail whispered to him.

"... thank......y-you...?"

"See Ma! He's learnin"!

\--------------

The next days were spent taking care of the boy. They made sure he ate enough so he wasn't too thin, bathed him,  and even taught him how to help around the house. 

Abigail even pulled out some books and dictionarys to teach him the English language...

"... so that's all we are goin to learn today!"

In response,  the boy yawned. It was already dark outside and they've been practicing all day. 

"Yeah its pretty late... I've should've noticed since all that's lighting the room is the candle....." Abigail said closing the book in her lap and setting it aside. 

The boy stood up and stretched and made way to the blankets and pillows they laid on the floor for him to sleep on since they didn't have a extra room....

"Hey.... Why don't you have a shadow..?" Abigail suddenly asked. The boy turned to her confused. "shadow...?"

She pointed to the wall across them. Where she stood had a dark figure that looked like her. But where the boy stood there was nothing but light. 

He stared at it not knowing the answer why..

"Ma says beings without a shadow have no soul.... And that they're evil"

The boy stiffened "evil... no evil...!"

Abigail smiles in response "don't worry! I won't tell anyone... We're best friends after all! And I don't think you are evil.....So it'll be our secret...."

The boy smiles "thank you..... Best friend.."

She giggles and blew out the candle emitting them in darkness.

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight....."


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since meeting the kind mother and daughter, they let him stay with them while the father was out on a long hunting trip. 

He helped with everything around the house. Sweeping, watering the crops, feeding the animals, make dinner, anything you usually do on a farm. And when he wasn't busy, Abigail taught him some more English country words. 

One week turned into a month and that month turned into six and now the boy was able to speak full sentences thanks to the two. He came to trust the two and owed them for everything they've done for him.

But..

That all ended when the seventh month came.

He was helping Abigail wash the dishes while Stella set the table for dinner. Abigail was rambling on about how school went for her the boy listening smiling whenever she got too excited about something.

Then they all stopped when they heard a car horn. Stella quickly ran to the front window and looked out mumbling quietly to herself. Her eyes widen when she looked outside "oh no...."

Abigail quickly ran to the window and looked outside. Her face lit up and a smile made its way onto her face "Pa is home!!" She yelled excitedly.

"No sweetie... this isn't good..." Stella said looking around nervously. 

"But now he can meet him!"

"No!! He can't! Y-You know how your father feels about hybrids!" Stella started to panic. 

The boy curiously walked over to the door and looked out the window. He saw a old pick up truck parked in front of their house and a man about the same age as Stella getting out of it. He had a camo jacket on and was getting out a gun from the back of his truck. Seeing the new person the boy got excited and barked loudly.

Stella covered his mouth hoping her husband didn't hear him but today wasn't her day...

The husband's head shot towards the house and with long strides he made his way towards the door.

"No no no! You need to leave!" Stella said already pushing the boy towards the back door.

"But Ma-!"

"Not now Abigail!!" She snapped pushing the boy outside. The backyard was where the crops were grown, meaning there was a high fence surrounding it to protect it from animals. Stella kneeled down in front of him "you need run.. Quickly climb the fence and go back to the forest..." Stella explained. The boy looked at her confused on why this was all happening. She stared at him and sighed "just.. Go!" she pushed him towards the fence and quickly went back inside. 

The boy whimpered and ran to the fence. It was ten feet high to fully make sure no animal could get in. He took a deep breath and started to climb. His ears perked up when he heard the husband yelling at Stella inside.

"...what was in here??!"

"W-What are you talkin' about darlin'??" 

"Don't play stupid with me woman! I heard a BARK!" 

The boy wasn't paying attention to climbing anymore that he ended losing his footing and fell down from half the height of the fence. He yelped loudly feeling pain throughout him. He stood up slowly and stiffened when the back door slammed open. 

"There you are you mutt!! I knew you were one of those evil hybrids!!" The husband yelled cocking the shotgun from before. The boy's eyes widen and he tried climbing up the fence again. When he reached half way again the husband shot a bullet right beside his head causing him to yelp and climb faster.

"Pa stop!!" He heard Abigail yell at her father but didn't bother looking back. When he reached the top, he jumped over and landed straight on his back. He gasped for air the landing knocking the air out of his lungs.

He groaned and sat up slowly. He stiffened when another shot went right pass him.

"You're not getting away that easily!!" He heard the father yell as he came into view running towards him. The boy forgot all about the pain in his back and stood up and running off in the opposite direction. He kept hearing shots fly past him but he was too scared to look back. 

He ran until he ended up at the forest again. He stopped at the entrance staring at the place he way trapped in. He heard the father yell again and he ran into the forest despite his fears.

He ran as bullets kept flying closer and closer to him. He kept running without looking back. From all of his experience from running away from beast, looking back slows you down. 

He yelp when one of the bullets grazed his right dog ear. The bullets that were flying past him got closer. Grazing and cutting his arm, leg, and head. Out of panic he just started running in a random direction. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and was focused on the pain he felt in different places. 

He ended up running into a cave. He hit the back wall which brought him back to reality. He looked around and whimpered trying to find another way out. The color drained from his face when he heard a gun cock behind him. 

"This is the end for another one of ya hybrids.... This is the first time I'll kill a dog one... Quite an achievement.." The father chuckled darkly. 

"P-Please sir.... I can't do anythin' to harm ya!! Please let me live..!!"

"I don't believe any words you freaks say.... You are already takin' up most of the world... But I won't let ya take over my home...." He pressed the gun directly in the back of The boy's head.

The boy teared up completely terrified his life was going to end when was so young. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself down. 

That's when Seth's voice reappeared in his head after being gone for a while.

'...Kid you have to fall asleep'

He whimpered in response. He couldn't say anything in the situation he was in.

'Do it!'

After that, the boy let the darkness take over him. He hasn't slept in years even while he was staying with Abigail and Stella. 

Everything was black. He heard slight echos that sounded like screaming but didn't know what to do. He couldn't move. What was Seth doing...?

Finally he was greeted by light again. He was lying on the cold cave floor and everything was silent. He slowly sat up feeling pain in his head.

'You're welcome kid....'

He turned around and his eyes widened.....

There was blood everywhere. It was such a horrible sight. Some limbs lying on the floor, insides ripped apart. And in the center of it all lied a head. Abigail's father's head...

The boy almost threw up at the sight. It reeked of flesh. His eyes widen more when he sees lots of the blood covering himself. He slowly walked out of the cave shaking crazily. 

His ears perked up at the sound of distant yelling. 

"........Pa..! ......Pa..! ....Pa.!" The boy recognized the voice as Abigail. He went pale not knowing how he was going to explain this. He was covered in her father's blood while her dad's body was completely mutilated. 

He stiffened when some bushes nearby rustled and out came Abigail. When she saw him she quickly ran over to him and hugged him "you're okay!! I'm so sorry about my dad!! Oh my God you're covered in blood!! Are you hurt??" She said quickly scanning his body trying to find any wounds.

"..... it's.... it's not my blood..." The boy muttered.

"What are you talkin' about? It has to be. Unless......" her face darkened "... where's my dad...." 

The boy whimpered "Abigail..."

"Where is he?!" She yelled at him. The boy stepped aside from the cave. Her eyes widened and she ran in. After A couple of seconds a high pitched scream erupted from the cave. The boy covered his dog ears and backed away. 

After a while, Abigail emerged from the cave with tears pouring down her face. "What did you do?!!" She yelled at him clenching her fists. 

"I-I.... I don't know.."

"....he was right about you hybrids.... You're all monsters!! Freaks!! Taking over our world!!" 

"A-Abigail....."

"Leave!! I never want to see you again!!" she snapped. The boy stiffened at her words knowing he had screwed up. He backed away then started running deeper into the  forest. Tears fell from his face as he ran. 

He ruined the family of the two people that took him in. He should've just stayed in the forest. He was made to be alone. Everyone he's known has left him. 

And he wasn't going to let that happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

By this point, the boy thinks his whole life was to be spent in the forest. 

Ever since that while mistake happened, he never left the forest. He would only leave for a bit when he smelled a village nearby. He wasn't very lucky though.

The country side is filled with humans  who don't like what 'his kind' are doing to the world. They give him dirty stares and shout very vulgar words at him. When he begs on the road some would throw things at him.  Though every now and then a hybrid would walk by and spare him a sorry look while leaving him change or some food. 

He could only use that change to buy food from a food stand that was ran by a fellow hybrid. Country life was truly hard for a hybrid. Discriminated due to not being human sucks.

He can't go anywhere else though. From what other people told him the nearest hybrid village would take weeks to get to. He barely could get enough supplies to last him in this village so how could he make it to the next one with only a day of supplies. 

So right now, the boy is trying to earn enough money to buy more supplies. He's back on the side of the road with a plastic cup sitting in front of him with a sign saying 'anything helps. Please.' He found the cup in the trash and the cardboard for the sign along the road. He wrote the letters out of some dye he made with a few plants.

He was staring at the ground trying not to lock eyes with the humans glaring at him. His tail laid close to him and his ears were staying close to his head. 

He suddenly felt his body temperature drop as some kids poured a bucket of water onto him. He started to shiver while the kids laughed and ran off. He hugged his knees trying to get whatever body heat to warm him up. He felt some heat as hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He sighs quietly and pushes his now wet hair out of his face. 

Like usual some hybrids pitied him and gave him some coins. He would say a quiet thank you but didn't look at them.

Soon the day turned into night and he had to go before something worse happens to him. He pocketed whatever coins he got and walked towards the forest. He couldn't stay in the village at nighttime since he feared they would do something to him. As he walked he tried ignoring the people staring at him. Some mumbling under their breath about they dont know why he's there and others yelling at him that he is not wanted. 

He went not too deep into the forest and climbed up the nearest tree. He laid on one of the branches and looked up at the sky. The other branches were blocking some of his view but he didn't mind. As long as he could see some of the stars.

He did what he always does every night. Wonder all the things in his life that he could've gone a different way.

Why did my parents leave me?

What if my parents didn't leave me?

What if I just left Abigail and her mom alone?

What if I just died in the forest?

Why am I a freak.

He always wondered why his life was like this. Why he had to go through these things. Slowly he lulled to sleep still wondering why his life went wrong from the very beginning. 

~~

He woke up to thumping sound. He slowly opened his eyes trying to eake his body up.

Thump

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes taking in his surroundings.

Thump. 

He stretched his ears twitching trying to find were the sounds were coming from. 

Snap

His body stiffened as he felt the tree staring to fall. He tried gripping onto the branch he was on as the tree was falling fast but failed. His hands slipped and he fell to the ground. 

He ended up landing on his back and got the air knocked out of him. He gasped for air but couldn't breathe as pain filled his body. He heard laughter from nearby but didnt paid attention to it as he was trying to breathe again. He groaned curling up when he finally got his breathing slightly steady. 

That's when he decided he was finally gonna leave. Even if he didn't have enough supplies.

 

~~

He was walking through the forest finally getting away from that horrible village.

He only had a few supplies. 

A roll of gauze in case he gets injured, a loaf of bread which a fellow hybrid gave to him for free, a couple of berries he found on some bushes, a chest wrap a kind lady gave to him due to that tree incident, and a flask to carry water which a camper dropped. 

He thought he actually could get through this. He will make it to the other village that he was told to have many hybrids who won't treat him like an outcast. 

All he had to do was follow the directions he was given and he will be there in a couple of weeks. He could get berries from bushes so he will never starve. He could get water from nearby streams and carry it in his flask until he meets another stream. 

He can definitely do this. 

 

~~

He can not do this. 

It has been weeks and he has now figured out that he was lost. 

He hasn't had water for days due to the water nymphs. The boy now knows that apparently water nymphs mainly guard streams closer to the edge of the forest to keep humans from destroying them. So from trying to find water by going deeper in the forest, he went off the trail he was supposed to follow which WAS NEAR THE EDGE OF THE FOREST. He has been wandering aimlessly now. And, to make it worse, an area he had entered appareantly doesn't have any berries growing ANYWHERE. 

So now he was just waiting for death. He was already stumbling with every step. He was super thin. Seth hasn't even talked to him so he was alone. 

After taking one more step he fell to the ground. He groaned quietly and looked up at the sky. 

This is it. This is where he dies. Lost in the forest, no one wondering where he is since he has nobody. 

He felt his eyes get droopy as the world slowly faded away.

 

But not before he heard someone walk up to his body....


	5. End?

Next planned stories!

Book 1.3  
Andri And Damia Aeron

Book 1.6  
Seth Kamiyama

Book 1.9  
Blue Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> HAIIII  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Leave comments on how I could write better cuz I is new here!
> 
> Yes I know I put the pronunciation of the actual japanese


End file.
